In various image display devices such as liquid crystal display device (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), electroluminescent display (ELD) and cathode ray tube display device (CRT), an antiglare film or an antiglare antireflection film is used on the display surface to prevent reduction in the contrast due to reflection of outside light or disturbing reflection of an image. With widespread usage in an office or household environment, it is required to enhance the antiglare property of preventing a fluorescent lamp in room or the viewer's figure from causing disturbing reflection on the display surface and more improve the display contract in a bright place (see, for example, JP-A-2004-170901 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) (corresponding to US2004/0070041 A1)).